Breaking Point
by Lemonade and Muffin
Summary: Set after TGG. When John gets kidnapped, and comes back a broken man from Moriarty, murders begin to happen all over London. As Sherlock and the others try and find the murderer, John's becoming more unstable mentally and physically.  ..Rated T for now..
1. Chapter 1

A/N - We all good yeah?

Last epi' tonight DX

Sorry if the plot/summary isn't/wasn't good, but I hope the title can give you an idea of what's to come? LOL! :P

Spelling mistakes/crapness and if this chapters crap blame me (Muffin)

But anyway, please enjoy and review cos' I, Muffin and Lemonade will love you forever! XD

_"When the impossibility has been eliminated, whatever remains, no matter how improbable... is possible."_  
><em>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.<em>

**_Breaking Point_**

**_Chapter 1 - Part 1_**

_...Gun fire..._

_...Explosion..._

_...Laughter..._

_...Water..._

_..Laughter.._

**_I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you._**

..._Terror_...

**_Wait..What's happening?_**

John opened up his eyes and hissed out in pain.

"John! Can you hear me!" Shouts a familiar voice.  
>"Sherlock?" Mutters John and he took in his surrondings to find that he was outside.<br>"Your going to be fine John" Says Sherlock coming into his view.  
>John sat up and looked away from Sherlock and asked,<p>

"Did you carry me out here?"

"Great deduction John.. Of course I did" Replies a smiling Sherlock.

Sirens could be heard and the flashing lights alerted them that help was coming closer.

Sherlock was kneeling at John's side and his face was covered in dust and a tad of blood.

"Are you Okay?" Asks John looking at Sherlock.

"You weren't that too heavy by the way but I am fine. How are you?" Asks a now-no-more smiling Sherlock.

"I'm fine" Smiles John feeling dizzy.

"John! You had a bomb strapped to you and we luckily, somehow, got out of there alive!" Snaps Sherlock looking rather, what's that term? Oh that's it, pissed off.

"Calm down Sherlock!" Begs John trying his best to calm Sherlock down and to ignore the dizzyness which was getting worse by the minute.

They didn't realise the ambulances, fire engines and police cars stopped a couple of yards away since they were arguying.

Lestarde strolled over at the moment where Sherlock and John were now standing and the arguying became more louder and it attracted mostly everyone's attention.

"What the hell happened here!" Shouts Lestarde hoping to get answers from both Sherlock and John, and he sure did get answers..

"Shut up!" John and Sherlock shouted at the same time.

"Freak" Muttered Sally under her breath.

"Are you alright John?" Asks Lestarde to John noticing John's shaking clenched up hand.

"John?" Asks Sherlock as John stared off into space.

"He's in shock" Says Sally.

Sherlock became worried then, he clicked his fingers infront of John's face and John came back into the world.

"What?" John croaked out looking at Sherlock.

"Right, your both going to the hospital!" Declares a fustrated Lestarde.

Lestarde gulped as Sherlock and John turned to face him,

"I am Not going to the hospital Lestarde!"

"I'm fine Lestarde, all I need is a cup of tea and to sleep today's events off" Replies John who began to sway.

"John?"

"What's up with him?" Points Anderson coming over.

"Go away Anderson!" Snarls Sherlock and he turned his attention to a now daydreaming John.

The fire brigades (I dont know what the people are called lol) were putting out the fire just as the paramedics ran over to where John and everyone else were standing.

"Are you alright Sir?" Asks the female paramedic to John.  
>"Excuse me?" Asks Lestarde under 'Pressure'.<p>

"Who sent you!" Blurts out Sherlock fixing his gaze onto the woman.

"Huh?" Asks John.

Sherlock looked over John's appearance and gasped out loud earning weird looks from everyone.

_John's been drugged!_ Sherlock's brain said and he began to panic.

"John, did he drug you?" Sherlock questions John.

_Stupid, stupid question Sherlock! Of course he's been drugged!_ Sherlock's voice screamed inside his brain.

"The call for an ambulance was from a man named Jim" Replies the woman's voice.

And then, John's world turned to darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N - We hope that you enjoyed XD

**_Please can we have good reviews! This is mine and Lemonade's first ever fanfic!_**  
>A little more humour to come but then the chapters will get serious! XD Chapter 2 coming soonies of course! - Monday or Wednesday!<p>

I was indeed, in a rush to get this up so I (Muffin) or Lemonade will come back tomorrow to sort it out and do it much more better etc!

LAST EPISODE TONIGHT :'(

Well anyway, have a great night/day.. XD

Thank you 3


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-_**_ I hope chapter 1 was good guys.. :/_**

**_As a heads up - In this fanfiction - There will be some Sherlock/John moments.. There will be also John/Moriarty moments.._**

**_A little - John/Sebastian?_**

**_This story/fanfiction wont just be focusing on John too, it'll be focusing on Sally, Sherlock etc._**

**_Genre - Suspense, Angst, Humour, Dark (themed), Romance ;),_**  
><strong><em><span>HumourComfort, Mystery, Crime.. You get the idea lol :')_**  
><strong><em><span>Sarah and John are together still but...<span>_**

**_Sherlock (The last episode) was great!_**  
><strong><em><span>: but it did = :'(_**

**_.com/watch?v=igLBmYY7rpo Anyone remember _****_this? ;)_**

**_Humour/comedy in this Chapter xD_**

**_Again! This is mine and Lemonade's first ever fanfic! DX XD _**

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**  
><strong><em><span>Please keep reviewing and showing your support etc!<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>And this chapter is Dedicated for you Sarah, Beccy and Laura (Lemonade but aka my besties)! And to everyone else! xxx<span>_**

_**Breaking Point**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Why am I here and not in the hospital?_

_I was drugged right?_

_Who's pajama bottoms are these?_

_Did Moriarty survive?_

_Who on Earth changed me out of my clothes!_

_Is Sherlock Okay?_

_Is Sarah Okay?_

_Why am I shirtless?_

_Why am I in Sherlock's bed?_

Those were the questions which Doctor John Hamish Watson thought about, once he had woken up in Sherlock's bed. Yes, you heard me. Doctor John Hamish Watson is shirtless, and he is indeed in Sherlock's bed.

He recalled last nights events.

**Being drugged.**

**The pool.**

**Moriarty.**

**The explosion.**

**Blacking out.**

He jumped out of bed and stretched, John couldn't help but feel pleasantly surprised at the sight of Sherlock standing at the doorway.

"Yes?" Asks John dropping his arms to his side.

Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "Mycroft and Greg want to see you."

"Lestrade?"

"Yes."

"As in Greg Lestrade?"

"Of course you idiot."

"Oh, thanks."

Sherlock froze when he heard the disappointed tone in the _'thanks'_.

"What did I say wrong?"  
>"You called me an idiot."<br>"Well, to be honest, you are one."

John sent him a glare, and Sherlock quickly added, "At times!"

John smirked and nodded, "So what do they want me for?"

"They mostly _want_ me."

"Why do they want you?"

"Because I'm the famous consulting det-"

"Infamous. Infamous detective, Sherlock."  
>"Infamous?"<p>

"Well yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."  
>"Much better."<p>

They both grinned and looked at each other but Sherlock broke the moment as he felt an odd occurrence of emotion.

"Well, we should go downstairs."

"Come on then."  
>John quickly left the room and went to the living room.<br>"Hi. Bye."

And he disappeared off to his room leaving three stunned faces feeling compelled to lash out.

John came back down to the leaving room, wearing a jumper, and he was shocked when Sherlock held out a hot cup of tea towards John.

"Are you Okay?" John asks Sherlock getting everyone's attention.

"John, I'm feeling perfectly fine" Replies Sherlock.  
>"What have you done to it?"<p>

"Nothing."  
>"He really hasn't John" Smiles Mycroft.<p>

"Your all up to something!" John blurts out.

"Yes. Yes, now if you've finished with your ridiculous accusations, can we please get down to business?" Questions Sherlock.

"What type of business?" Quizzes Mycroft.

John, who had been drinking his tea, suddenly choked, and Mycroft earned a grin from Sherlock which certainly suprised Mycroft indeed.

"There, there John" Smirks Sherlock.

John put his cup down and turned to face Greg,

"What do you want then?"

"Again, John. They mostly want me." That earned Sherlock another glare from John.

"And again Sherlock, your infamous." John smiled.

"Thank you John." Sherlock smiled back.  
>"Your welcome Sherlock."<p>

"Well, I want your statement about what happened at and before the pool" Starts Greg and John looked back at Greg.

"I can't remember anything before the pool happened."

All three faces turned to look at John with shock and amazement.  
>"Really?" Asks Mycroft.<p>

"Well..I can remember some parts...Waking up in a van, with a bomb strapped onto me...Injected with a drug...And Oh yeah..Why aren't I in hospital anyway?" Admitts John.

"Well-" Begins Greg but Sherlock cut him off, "No need for you to go there."

"Why? I could have died."

"Well, you didn't."

"I could have."  
>"Did Moriarty say something in the van? Was he in there with you?" Asks Greg with a notepad and pen.<p>

"Yes and yes. We had cookies and tea too" John said.

"Cookies and tea too?" Shakes Sherlock's head as he started searching John's expressions.

"Yes." And John made eye contact with Sherlock, they kept their eyes locked and after ten seconds, they both looked away. Mycroft and Greg shared a glance, and Mycroft shrugged his shoulders with a smile, which caused Greg to look away.

After doing the statement, John watched T.V as Sherlock went to help Lestrade with a case.

Mycroft had left quickly and so, John was alone in the flat.

He glanced at the clock which read, _16:42._

John sighed in annoyance and dread, this was so _boring._

_Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Sherlock._

A knock, which sounded like it came from the front door, was heard and John gulped.

John answered it, he froze as a familiar face smiled at him and the irish voice spoke,

_"Hello, Johnny boy!"_

**_A/N- HAHA! Cliff hanger ending huh? I did try my best with this and thank you Beccy for helping me with my spellings, reading this and correcting it for me xD_**

**_Questions?_**

**_1) John could be hiding something? - _**_Answer - He really is... And some people want to what he's hiding._

**_2) What did Moriarty tell/speak to John about before and after the pool? _**_- Answer - You all kinda get told in the next chapter on what Moriarty says..._

**_3) When's Sherlock going to be fully in this? - _**_Answer - Next chapter? _

**_I believe that there's no humour in this... Well.. A bit of humour I hope and think._**

**_So... Next chapter aka C.3 might be up tomorrow, Sunday latest... Depends if I'm busy or not._**

**_Please review and have a great day/weekend! XD xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- SORRY! I am soooo sorry! Very much indeed Sorry!_**

**_I've been busy with chores, college and reading other fanfics (Merlin and Sherlock) XD_**

**_All true!_**

**_Reviews please!_**

**_I rushed with this!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking Point<strong>_

**Chapter 3**

Sherlock, for once in his life, could not think.

**The Pool.**

**The feelings and emotions.**

**Finding out some truths.**

**Having to see a dead body, which turns out to be Moriarty's.**

It was all too much for Sherlock's amazing 'big' brain. On that night, everything changed. Sherlock, for the first time in years, began to struggle with a case. Like I said, he couldn't think, he couldn't focus either.

"Maybe you should go back to the flat?" Suggests Lestarde as Sherlock's thinking.

"Hmm," Mutters Sherlock staring at the dead body.

_Late thirties...Work addict... Think Sherlock! Think!_ Sherlock thought.

"You need to eat and sleep!"  
><em>Oh, oh.<em> Thinks Lestarde to himself when he saw Sherlock had froze and he gulped just as Sherlock turned around and stared right at him.

"You sound just like John!"

Lestarde's eyes widened and Sherlock smirked,

"John? Doctor John Watson?"

Smirked removed and in came a frown.

_Wait..A frown?_

"Yes. John's always trying to get me to eat and to sleep."  
>"Well right now, you look like crap Sherlock. I'll call you tomorrow."<br>Sherlock was indeed about to protest but Lestarde carried on speaking,

"John may need you. If I can get texts or phone calls from you before tomorrow, no more cases for a week."

Sherlock grinned and walked off leaving a shocked Lestarde, and Sally watching him.

Once, the taxi was nearing the flat, he smiled but nothing could have prepared for what was about to come.

* * *

><p>"He's alive Sherlock! Moriarty's alive!" Shouts out John.<p>

Sherlock sighed as he ran a hand through his dark black curly hair,

"John, he's not alive. I've seen his body at the morgue" Sherlock tells John.

Sherlock saw the fear, anger, disbelief and confussion upon John's facial expressions.

"He was right here!"

Sherlock grabbed his coat and put it on quickly,

"Where are you going?" John looked confused at Sherlock.

"I'll prove it to you."

"Prove it to me?"

"Yes, I'll prove the fact to you that Moriarty's dead!"

* * *

><p>Within an hour, they were at St Bart's morgue and whilst they were there, emotions ran high.<p>

John was rather deeply confused and frightened after he saw Moriarty's body.

_Must be that drug..I'm imagining things_.. Thinks John.

John's hands shaking as he took the cup of tea from Molly's hands.

"Sorry Molly" John said.

Molly shrugged trying to hold in her emotions,

"It's alright John" She says and she left the room quickly.

"Sherlock, I-" Begins John but Sherlock cut him off,

"It's fine."

"What did he drug me with?"

"Mycroft's looking into it."  
>"...Okay..."<p>

Sherlock looked over at John and was amazed to find John grinning right at him.

"Can I ask a question John?"  
>"Sure" Replies John sighing.<p>

"What did Moriarty say to you?"

_Before or after?_ John wanted to say.

"He told me how much you and him were alike."

Sherlock snorted, and John's grin swept away.

"And?"

"And?"  
>"John!" Warns Sherlock.<p>

"Nothing else, he threatened me but nothing else."

Sherlock knew that there was more things talked about between Moriarty and John.

"Right then. Finish your cup of tea. Case" Says Sherlock grinning at John.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three hours ago<strong>_

John answered it, he froze as a familiar face smiled at him and the irish voice spoke,

_"Hello, Johnny boy!"_

"W-Wha-" John says.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sings Jim Moriarty.

John, the idiot he is, stepped out of the way and allowed Moriarty to come in.

In five minutes, Moriarty and John were upstairs drinking tea.

"Sherlock's not here" Announces John looking at Moriarty.

"Oh, I'm not here to see Sherlock" Says Moriarty.

Moriarty smiled as he saw confusion flood upon John's face.

"Why are you here then?"

"To see you of course."

"Me?" And with that, John was laughing.

"Yes you John."  
>"Why me? Sherlock's-"<p>

"Sherlock, indeed, fascinates me. But you, Doctor John Watson, fascinates me the most."

John's laughs stopped just in time for Moriarty's turn to laugh.

_Tick tock.. Tick tock... Tick tock..._

"I'm just a doctor and an ex military man" Replies John feeling rather confused and panicked.

"You so much more than that." Moriarty stops laughing, when John makes eye contact with him.

"I'm so much more than that? Just kill me already."

"I can't kill you..Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The game's just only begun. And plus if I can kill you now, Sherlock will hunt me down and try to kill me."

"He's already hunting you down."  
>"Sorry to disappoint you, but he isn't."<p>

_Catch you... later._  
><strong>No you won't!<strong>

"He has to be. And why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh sorry, can't tell you why" Laughs Moriarty.

"Why are you here to see me anyway?"

Moriarty, Mr Sexy he is, sent a flirtatious grin right at John, John gulped nervously.

"To have a great chat with you."

"What about?" John stood up...Frightened.

"Remember them things I said last night." Moriarty's turn to stand up.

_You can talk, Johnny Boy. Go ahead_.

"You said a lot of things."

"Remeber; _Oh! Good. Very good_?' No? Your body, well chest, felt rather..nice.. Against my back by the way."

A yelp escaped John's mouth just as he found himself pushed up against the wall by Moriarty. But that's not just only what happened. John began to panic and struggle once he realised Moriarty's lips was on his.

Seconds later, Moriarty pulled away and smiled as John fell to his knees.

"See you later Johnny boy!"

Moriarty left, a rather gobsmacked John alone in the flat, with a big fat grin on his face.

_Next time.. Next time he won't be gentle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midnight.<strong>_

Sherlock reached for his phone, dialed a number, and waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer it.

"Sherlock! Why the hell are you ringing me!" Shouts out Lestarde's voice.

"I told you yesterday that I would call you today" Replies Sherlock.

A mischievous grin flashed upon Sherlock's face but vanished quickly, just when Lestarde hung up.

_Well he's not nice._

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3<p>

_**A/N- ... Laptop charger has died... So I dunno when C4 will be up cos' I need a new charger :P...**_  
><em><strong>Reviews please and I sorry if there's spelling mistakes etc.. XD <strong>_

_**Moriarty isn't dead.. Its a body double etc.. More shall be explained in C4!**_

_**No-one liked the great kiss scene between Moriarty and Watson?... Dont continue reading this story (more M/W aka J/J scenes to come) and go complain somewhere else! Thank you lol :') I needed something creepy etc to happen in this chapter.. I found it hard to do :/ **_

_**College lesson in a min'... Dx **_

_**Longer chapters to come also! Im trying to make it sinister too :/ And I'm trying my best with this lol :')**_

_**But thank you all! Have a great week! xxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- O.O Two months or three! I have been very busy XD Thats my excuse!**

**So... I had no clue for Chapter 4.. So I decided to do it as a flashback, ya' know...The Great Game night... Irene's coming in soon too ;)**

**Ohhh! Im tempted to do a supernatural Sherlock fic... Set after the Falls... I call it the Falls... Much easier for me XD**

**Im posting this soonies on Wattpad too.. So just as a heads up :L**

**Anyway, ENJOY! XD And review... Still... Its my first ever fic... And Ive been busy for two/three months lol :')**

**Ohh as a heads up! Moriarty seems to be a bit OOC sadly, so I apoligise for that too Dx Well, to me he seems a tad OOC..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking Point.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

A week later

John couldn't believe it! No one believes him, he must be going mad. It was that drug what Ji-Moriarty gave him, it has to be. Still no news on what drug it is yet.  
>John hates this. He hates everything and nearly everyone. Everyone treats him differently, only just because, earlier in the week, he had a breakdown and literally got fired from work. It doesn't help the fact that nearly everyone who John knew (Sherlock to Lestarde to Mycroft to Anderson was there). So now..So now, John's always at home, well flat, doing the cleaning etc.<p>

John was being watched by Mycroft's men and everyone else but anyway, who cares? It's not like John's going to be kidnapped by a ghost is it?

Can that actually happen? Really, can it? John shook his head and continued to watch T.V.

Sherlock had left the flat two hours ago which was relief but still, camera's in the flat? What's the worst that could happen? Jim strolling into the flat and killing him? Why, oh why? Next minute, I'll be giving him nicknames... Jimmy? Jimmy sounds great... Stop it John! Focus on the T.V!

Without realising until two minutes later, John grabbed a notepad and pen and started writing down everyone's nicknames.

_Sherlock-Sherly._

_Mycroft-My?_

_Lestarde-Greggs.._

_Jim-Jimmy._

_Anderson-Andy._

_Sally-Sal._

John chuckled to himself as he put the notepad down, but the unthinkable happened next, John blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Having Semtex strapped to you is a nightmare even if your drinking tea and having cookies with your friends enemy.

Stay calm John..Just stay calm.

"Why?" He asks and he recieved a grin from Moriarty.

Shit...  
>"Because Sherlock's interesting and so are you..Why does Sherlock keep you around? What's so interesting about you? Your dull, weak.." But then Moriarty stopped talking, lost in thought. John was about to drink some of his tea but then, Moriarty stood up, well tried to since they were in a van, and laughed.<p>

"Brilliant!"

"Excuse me?"  
>"Your his heart!" Smiles Moriarty in a creepy way.<p>

"What?"

"Your Sherlock's heart!"

"Sherlock..Sherlock doesn't care about nobody."  
>"I'm sure he does Johnny-boy! Wow, the things I could do to you to get back at Sherlock."<p>

Moriarty twirled and John had to fight the urge to laugh when the image of Moriarty twirling in a tu tu flooded in his mind.

"You said that you didn't like to get your hands dirty."  
>"Only on special occasions."<p>

Moriarty smiled at John as he sat back into his seat.  
>"How does it feel?"<p>

"What does what feel like?"

"Loving someone who's asexual, your flatmate and a detecti-"  
>"Consulting detective" Corrects John taking a sip of his tea.<p>

"How does it feel?" Repeats Moriarty.  
>"..I'm not gay.."<p>

Moriarty stood back up again.

"So you don't deny loving him then?"

Moriarty put John's cup of tea down, zipped up the coat and made sure the ear piece was still in place before grabbing John by the shoulders.

John glared at Moriarty and said,

"What's it got to do with you anyway?"

With a click of his fingers, the van's doors opened up and out went John.

"Loads of reasons. Anyway, you need to go! Remember John! Follow the rules, follow what I say and you'll be fine, well not really but yeah. The game begins now, Johnny-boy! Show time!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>John opened his eyes whilst hearing his heart pounding loudly.<br>John groaned as a new feeling of pain shot right through his as he stood up.

His vision was becoming blury and John started to panic.

"No..No..No..No.." He kept chanting over and over.

Nice calm breaths..You can this John! He yelled at himself.

He took nice and easy deep breaths but it didn't work.

Goodbye, he thought to himself.

And yet again, he sunk back into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of chapter 4 XD Hell yeah! He didnt literally go into the abyss if you get me lol :')<em>**

**_I couldn't figure out a nickname for Sally, so she's Sally/Sal for now xD_**

**_Sneak peak of Chapter 5 (Currently doing chapter 5 lol)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Point<em>**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Sherlock?" Asks Lestarde's voice from beside him.

Sherlock sighed and stood up, turning his back to the dead body on the floor.

"What is it Lestarde?" Sherlock asks.

Lestarde stepped infront of Sherlock.

"You've been staring at-" Begins Lestarde but Sherlock's attention was drifted away to the figure standing in the doorway and a woman's voice from the doorway said,  
>"Hello, Sherlock. Did you miss me?"<p>

"Irene Alder" Gasps Sherlock.

* * *

><p>John was not happy. You could say he was jealous.<p>

He was literally jealous of a beautiful woman stealing away his Sherlock and working with Sherlock whilst he was at home watching boring T.V all day. Did he just call Sherlock his? He did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of sneak peak ;)<strong>_

_**Chapter 5- threats from moriarty to John, news on the drug, Irene adler working/helping out Sherlock, John getting jealous, everyone realising that John's acting weird.  
><strong>_**_DA DA! XD_**

**_Chapter 5 will be up sometime this week!  
>Any questions, dont be afraid to ask!<br>I apoligise for my spelling/grammar mistakes too_**

**_I feel like I'm failing this fanfic anyway..._**

**_Its my first fanfic and Im dreading the fact of getting bad reviews etc.._**

**_But anyway,_**

**_Thank you to those who've reviewed, yet again.._**

**_REVIEW pwease! xD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Sorry!**** I've really been busy with exams and college work, Guides.**_

_**Prometheus- Flipping hot as hell xDD Saw it today and I loved it XD**_

_**Plan- Im thinking of re-newing all this story, maybe after I finish part 1 cos' its starting to confuse me :) Any suggestions? After this chapter.. You'll all prob' most likely say, "RENEW!" lol xD**_  
><em><strong>But, this chapter (5) and Chapter (1) will be re-newed :)<strong>_

_**I got some oneshots (Sherlock) which me and my friend Sarah (Beanie) has done ;D  
>And, so they'll be up soonies xD<strong>_

_**Warnings: **Drug use (even though it's crap)  
>- Some swearing.. I think it's only one swear word from DR. John Watson himself ;)<br>- Cliff hanger (Crap)  
>-Another crap thing- A threatening letter (not really)<br>-OOC character's lol XD I think thats how you say it O.O  
>- Everythings just crap lol Dx XD<em>

_Anyway! Enjoy and review please! :)_

_**Breaking Point**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Sherlock?" Asks Lestarde's voice from beside him.

Sherlock sighed and stood up, turning his back to the dead body on the floor.

"What is it Lestarde?" Sherlock asks.

Lestarde stepped infront of Sherlock.

"You've been staring at-" Begins Lestarde but Sherlock's attention was drifted away to the figure standing in the doorway and a woman's voice from the doorway said,  
>"Hello, Sherlock. Did you miss me?"<p>

"Irene Alder" Gasps Sherlock.

* * *

><p>John was <em>not<em> happy. You could say he was jealous.

He was** literally** jealous of a beautiful woman stealing away _his _Sherlock and working with Sherlock whilst he was at home watching boring T.V all day. Did he just call Sherlock his? He did. You could say John likes Sherlock and the fact is, you can't blame him. But the feeling of jealousy flew out of the window and in came the feeling of dread.

Why the feeling of dread you say? Well, you could say a certain man named James sent him a letter, threatening him.

_Hello Johnny-boy!_

_Ooh, how I miss our chats. You must be loving the attention that our dear Irene Adler is getting instead of you, right? The pain must be thrilling to have._

_Let's cut to the chase._

_I want you to go on the next case with your lovely Sherlock and Irene._

_A suprise will be there waiting for you._

_And, John, if you don't do what I say..  
>Sarah Swayer will die. <em>

_Love _

_from,_

_Jim Moriarty ;) xxxx_

It's not much of an threating letter but still.

* * *

><p>The next case, which was the next day, John literally had begged Sherlock for him to be allowed to go with him and.. John wasn't able to go. So, once Sherlock and a worried looking Irene left the flat, John rang work, well, ex work to see if Sarah was in.. She wasn't.<p>

John, in a panic, ran to her flat, only to find her not there.

"Fuck!" Cursed John and just then, his phone rang.  
>"Hello?" He quickly answered it.<p>

"I told you that if you didn't do what I said.. Sarah Swayer would die.. But I'll give you a chance Johnny-Boy!" Sings out a cheerful Irish voice.

"What?" Growls John.

"I've put a syringe and its very great friend on the kitchen counter and I want you to take it," Says Moriarty's voice on the other end of the line.

"Inject yourself."

"Drug?"  
>"I don't have all day."<br>John walked into the kitchen and saw it then, the syringe and liquid bottle, but the stuff was already in the syringe.

"What is it?"  
>"Ooh, interested ain't we?"<br>"Tell me!" Orders John feeling sweat dribble down his forehead.

"Alright, alright! It's a new drug of course, made by a dear cologue of mine. It's the drug that I injected you with on that _night_."  
>"Name?"<p>

There's was a sigh and a click.

"No need to know. Just take it. And, I promise you that Sarah Sawyer will live."  
>John put the phone on speaker, and settled it down on to the kitchen table.<p>

It was decided then.

He was doing this for Sarah.

He picked up the syringe and and pointed it at his arm, then, he injected himself.

"You surpirse me Johnny-boy" He heard Jim's voice say.  
>He pulled out the syringe and it dropped to the floor with a crash.<p>

"You know, I never promised that Sarah Sawyer wouldn't be hurt too but I'll return her soon. For now, sweet dreams."

And, that was when John Watson dropped to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"The drug is called NZMR8. It reacts fast-" Begins a doctor from his desk to two men, Sherlock and Mycroft, and a woman, Irene, who were sat down.<p>

"What _are _the side effects?" Interuptes Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" Snaps Mycroft frustrated.

"It depends on how much you take" Replies the doctor.

"Headaches? Nose bleeds?" Questions Irene, and all men turn to look at her.

"Yes, but like I said, it depends on how much you take. Internal bleeding, amnesia, blood clots, get the idea, yes?"

"What happened to your test subjects?" Quizzes Irene.

From the expression across the doctor's face, Sherlock already knew.

"..Death.." Mutters Sherlock shaking his head with worry.

"And/Or suicide.." Winces Mycroft and silence struck the air even as the doctor said,

"If your friend, John, has this drug, anywhere, anytime, doesn't matter what year, he'll become addicted, he'll start losing his memory.. Already, he should be having hullincations.."

_**A/N- End of Chapter**_

_**;D  
>Enjoyed ? XD<br>I hope so.. XD**_

_**By the way- The doctor's hiding something ;D  
><strong>_

_**Congrats to Andrew Scott winning the award anyway xD  
>Sadly, Benedict didnt win one but oh well! Plenty of other chances! xD<strong>_

_**Next chapter- Phone call, forgetful and two certain people realise they love the other but they don't do anything about it. Someone overhears John talking to moriarty...  
>I know that I said some of these things would appear in this chapter but I sadly, failed to bring it in...XDD Meanwhile- Two-three chapters and then, something happens to Johnny-boy ;)<strong>_

_**Review pretty please :)**_


End file.
